


Clean

by Impala_Chick



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: Kelly's had a long day and Matt knows just what he wants. For the PBAM prompt "shower."





	Clean

"Dude, pass the soap," Severide teased.

"No, I'm using it," Matt immediately responded.

"Like hell. You've been in here fifteen minutes already."

"Maybe I was just waiting for you to get in."

Severide gave Matt some serious side eye, and then slid under the water next to him. He put his hand out, and Matt handed him the bar of soap he had been using. Severide watched water drip out of Matt's hair and slide down his chest for a moment before Matt caught him staring.

"Don't stop on my account." Matt smiled.

Severide snorted and elbowed Matt in the ribs. The large shower head sent down enough water to cover them both, but Matt moved over to make room anyway.

"You wanna- ?" Matt started, knowing there was pretty much only one reason Severide joined Matt in the shower.

"Ya." Severide's voice sounded gruff, even to his own ears. But it had been a long shift, his body ached, his head felt thick and clouded, and he just really wanted a good fuck and then to sleep. Maybe for days.

Matt pushed him up against the cool tile of the shower, out of the water stream. He gently pushed Severide's feet apart, and gripped Severide's hip with his right hand.

Matt's soapy fingers teased Severide's hole, but not for long. Severide trusted Matt to hurry, and he wasn't disappointed. Matt pushed in one finger and then two, and Severide relished the slight tinge of pain that came for the second finger. Matt spent time now, pushing in and out of Severide as Severide leaned back into him.

"It's soapy enough," Severide offered when the pain had given way to pleasure. Matt pulled out, and Severide felt his thighs quiver in anticipation.

"Okay, Kelly. I got you." Matt's lips were against the shell of Kelly's ear when he pushed his cock into Severide's ass. Severide's mind whited out, and all he concentrated on was the simple pleasure of Matt fucking him. Matt was talking to him, moaning, enjoying it too, but Severide wanted to receive today. And Matt was in a giving mood.

"Harder," Severide said to make Matt focus.

"Okay, okay. Fuck."

Matt became much more methodical, and on every thrust his hips pushed Severide against the shower wall.

"Like that. Yeah." Severide let his eyes close, and braced himself against the wall. He pushed his hips down to meet Matt's thrusts, and there it was. Just what he wanted.

Matt grunted while he fucked him, and Severide clenched Matt's cock, heightening his own pleasure. He could faintly hear the water running still, and the sound calmed him.

Severide reached down to jerk his own cock, and he was wound up so tight it didn't take long. Matt must have noticed, because after Severide came, Matt dropped his practiced rhythm and his thrusts became more frantic.

"Jesus. Fuck. Holy shit." Matt was blabbering now, and Severide smiled. Matt had an easy tell. Matt came quietly, and sound of running water and hard breathing rushed back into Severide's ears, like the volume had just been turned up.

Matt still gripped Severide's hip, and now Matt leaned his forehead against Severide's back. Severide could feel Matt's breath against him. Matt's arm was probably the only thing keeping Severide upright. He felt boneless and sated. And tired again.

"I think you need the soap again," Severide teased.

"Your fault," Matt mumbled. Severide reached behind both of them to squeeze Matt's ass. Matt huffed out a laugh, but didn't move. Severide was in no rush, so he let Matt lean against him and they held each other up, listening to the water.


End file.
